


taking back tonight

by brujsedbones



Series: clothes on the floor and your eyes are on me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Praise Kink, Puppy Xuxi, Riding, Squirting, Thighs, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Yukhei has a habit of letting his hands wander. He can’t help it; he likes to hold hands, and it seems that his own hands seems to gravitate towards thighs.





	taking back tonight

Yukhei has a habit of letting his hands wander. He can’t help it, he likes to hold hands, and it seems that his own hands seems to gravitate towards thighs. This presents a problem for him when he goes to hang out with friends, and Jungwoo is in that group, wearing a short skirt and looking like every single one of Yukhei’s wet dreams.

Jungwoo and Yukhei have a strange relationship; above all, they are really close friends, but they have sex on a regular basis. Jungwoo is one of the only people that Yukhei trusts to dominate him. Everyone looks at Yukhei’s massive stature and assumes he likes to be in control, but that’s usually far from the truth. And on Jungwoo’s side, Yukhei is one of three people Jungwoo trusts with his body wholeheartedly.

Which is why he feels comfortable making Yukhei fuck his thighs.

Yukhei’s innocently naughty hands spent the better part of three hours gripping and stroking the inside of Jungwoo’s thighs, and the elder was wet because of it. His panties were soaked through, and he curses Yukhei for having this effect of him. In the safety of Yukhei’s empty apartment, Jungwoo shoves against Yukhei’s chest, and the taller goes sprawling out on his bed.

Jungwoo unceremoniously climbs onto Yukhei’s lap, straddling him. He grabs the hair at the back of his neck and pulls, proceeding to capture his lips in a kiss. Yukhei whimpers, going weak, and his hands scramble hike up Jungwoo’s skirt to hold onto his soft waist. Jungwoo, however, is having none of it. With his free hand, he guides one of Yukhei’s away from his hip and between his legs, letting Yukhei’s long fingers gather up the wetness between his folds. Jungwoo rocks against the digits lightly, his grip tightening on the strands. His mouth falls open the tiniest bit, and Yukhei’s breath catches in his throat. Jungwoo is so beautiful and Yukhei doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve a fate like this.

Jungwoo removes Yukhei’s hand from between his legs and holds it up to Yukhei’s eye level. “Look what you did, baby boy. See what you did to mommy? He’s dripping.”

Yukhei licks his lips, eyes trained on his fingers. “I did that?”

“Of course you did,” Jungwoo coos. “You always make mommy soaking wet like this.”

Yukhei blushes at the obscene words. He’ll never get tired of hearing Jungwoo call himself that title, that name.

“Now open up, sweetheart.”

Jungwoo shoves Yukhei’s wet fingers into the younger’s own mouth, smiling softly when he begins to suck on instinct. His eyes are large and alluring, and he looks so adorably innocent and Jungwoo wants to make him fall apart. Jungwoo wants to reduce him into an illiterate, sobbing mess, make him come until he can’t anymore simply because he feels like Yukhei would be pretty like that.

Jungwoo rolls onto the bed, getting off of Yukhei. He whines needily, but Jungwoo pays him no mind. He arches his back, pushing his ass up in the air, legs pressed together tightly. His pussy is on display, pretty and wet, and Yukhei unconsciously licks his lips.

“You like my thighs so much, so fuck them.”

Yukhei’s breath stops. “What?”

“I said,” Jungwoo repeats, sounding impatient, “fuck my thighs since you love them so much.”

Yukhei’s clothes hit the floor in record time. He spits in his hand, spreading the saliva down the length of his cock. He approaches Jungwoo, sliding between his thighs with little difficulty. Jungwoo is so wet he’s dripping down his legs.

The younger whines as he starts to tentatively rock his hips back and forth. The length of his cock is pressed right up against Jungwoo’s slickness, dragging against it. The space between Jungwoo’s thighs is small, and there is an overwhelming sense of tightness swallowing Yukhei whole. The friction is maddening, and Yukhei chases it, snapping his hips forward with more vigor.

The slide is easy. Jungwoo is getting Yukhei’s cock even wetter, rocking his hips back slightly when the younger thrusts up against his clit. This feels so good, too good even. Jungwoo is beautiful, lips parted and gasping, and just seeing him look like that makes Yukhei more desperate to please him. He lets out a high pitched sound and fucks the space faster, breath stopping momentarily when the elder flexes his thighs.

Yukhei feels like he’s fucking Jungwoo. He is a sensory man; the tightness and wetness is the same, Jungwoo’s pretty little sighs are the same, his own grip on Jungwoo’s waist is the same. But what isn’t the same is the words Jungwoo utters.

“Don’t come.”

Yukhei’s hips still mid thrust. “What?”

“I didn’t tell you to stop fucking me, sweetheart.”

Yukhei finishes the forward motion of his hips, and draws back, slower this time. If Jungwoo told him not to come, he was going to be a good baby and not come.

“How long do I have to hold off?”

Jungwoo raises his head from where it is rested on his forearms. “Until I say so.”

“Mommy,” Yukhei whines. “Please.”

“What’s the matter, little pup? Hm? Need mommy to put you in a cockring?” Jungwoo asks, a merciless lilt to his voice.

“Mommy,” Yukhei says, dragging out the last vowel in the word. “You’re teasing me.”

“Like you were teasing me when we were out with the others?” the elder inquires, and Yukhei hangs his head.

“We both know what you were doing, baby. I may be pretty but I’m not dumb,” Jungwoo tells him as he turns to lay on his back. “If you wanted to fuck me, you should have just told me.”

Jungwoo reaches up to cup Yukhei’s jaw, and the younger nuzzles into his hand like a puppy. “I’m sorry, mommy. Puppy is shy.”

There are stars in Jungwoo’s eyes. “Puppy is fucking precious. I love when you get like this, Yukhei. You’re adorable.”

Yukhei loses the ability to speak as Jungwoo showers him with the pretty words, giggling and ducking his head. Being praised so much makes him far too shy and eliminates his human functionality, so Yukhei dips down and kisses Jungwoo quiet.

Jungwoo raises his leg, and Yukhei knows what to do. His hands find either side of Jungwoo’s legs, and presses them together, sliding his cock in between once again. This time he outright moans, hips bucking on their own accord. Being able to control the pressure himself is like a miracle, and Yukhei squeezes Jungwoo’s legs tighter than the elder had been able to do himself. He decides he could stay there forever.

Mark walks through the door that Jungwoo foolishly left open and stops dead in his tracks. Yukhei supposes they make for quite the image; Jungwoo with his skirt hiked up, Yukhei fucking the glossy seam of Jungwoo’s thighs, head thrown back.

The youngest of them stares for a few seconds, before turning on his heel and starting to walk out of the room. He gets two steps in before Jungwoo’s calling out to him.

“Mark.”

Mark swallows thickly. He knows that voice. The soft but authoritative purr that pretty much guarantees Jungwoo anything he wants. He turns back to them, casting his eyes down, determined not to look at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

Mark has a great relationship with Yukhei. They’re roommates, friends, that fuck on occasion, when the pressures of university become too much and they need stress relief. Mark is incredibly attracted to him, and the image of his broad, unclothed back is not helping at the moment.

Jungwoo isn’t much different to Mark. They are good friends, they met in Mark’s very first psychology class at university. They have made out a few times, but nothing serious. Nothing like this.

At the sound of Mark’s name, Yukhei turns around and Mark’s blush reddens. There are tears in the elder’s eyes, his lips swollen and bitten red, and his hair is an attractive mess. This is not happening to him. It can’t be.

“Hi Jungwoo,” Mark says quietly, eyes down.

“Look at me,’ Jungwoo commands softly, and Mark nearly melts. It’s that damn voice. It’s far too compelling.

So Mark does look at him, both of them. Yukhei has yet to stop moving and is no longer looking at him, so Mark takes half a second to appreciate his proportions and all of his naked glory.

Once Jungwoo is sure he has Mark’s full attention, he wraps his hand around the back of Yukhei’s head and pulls him down for a kiss. Mark exhales shakily, unable to take his eyes away. Yukhei is even more desperate with an audience, Jungwoo notes. His hips buck harder, and his kisses are sloppy, but he loves how messy he becomes. It’s almost like Yukhei has no shame—it’s not something that Jungwoo minds though. It’s adorable to watch him unravel just because of the added pressure of another set of eyes.

Jungwoo breaks the kiss, and cups Yukhei’s jaw softly. “Sit,” he says, and Yukhei does, prompting Mark’s jaw to drop open. While he is no stranger to the beauty of a submissive Wong Yukhei, the fact that Jungwoo, beautiful, soft spoken Jungwoo, has Yukhei basically eating out of his palm is breathtaking to Mark.

“Come here, Mark,” Jungwoo beckons, and Mark closes the door before his feet follow the sound of his voice. Jungwoo has moved to the edge of the bed, legs spread invitingly. He doesn’t even have to say anything before Mark is kneeling, hands on Jungwoo’s inner thighs, pushing them further apart. Jungwoo blushes at his forwardness.

Mark does nothing else, waiting for instruction, Jungwoo realizes. The thought alone makes him feel hot all over.

“Can you be a good boy for mommy?” Jungwoo asks, tilting his head to the side.

Mark swallows thickly. “Of course.”

Jungwoo reaches down to card his fingers through Mark’s hair. “Would you be a doll and eat me out? Mommy’s soaking wet.”

Jungwoo listens with satisfied ears as Yukhei whines from his seat, and watches with satisfied eyes as Mark’s eyes glaze over. His gaze finally lands on his pussy, glistening and ready to be used. Mark pushes Jungwoo’s thighs back, hands steady at the backs of his knees.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Mark’s jaw hinges wide, trying to get all of it in his mouth at once. His tongue drags over the wet seam, collecting the slick on his tongue. Most of it does make it on his tongue, but the rest of it finds a home on his lips and chin. This is partly due to the severe arch of Jungwoo’s back following the contact, his hands scrabbling for the back of Mark’s head. He pushes Mark’s face deeper between his thighs, rocking his hips back and forth on his face.

Mark has never done this before—at least not with Jungwoo. His plan is to just wing it, to try what he usually does and see what makes Jungwoo react the loudest. The little whimpers and sighs escaping are cute, but Mark wants more. He wants to hear how good he makes Jungwoo feel, how much of a good boy he is.

Mark’s hands abandon the backs of Jungwoo’s knees, allowing his legs to lower. He instead grabs the elder’s ankles, guiding each of his legs over Mark’s broad shoulders. Jungwoo’s hips are lifted, and Mark grabs at his lower back, keeping them in the raised position. He can taste it better when Jungwoo’s cunt is angled up like this, and once he is finished adjusting, his face is right back to where it was before.

He laps at the quickly growing mess with fervor, long licks with a flat tongue. The tip catches against Jungwoo’s clit and the gasp he lets out is absolutely heavenly. Oversensitive from playing with Yukhei earlier, his hips begin to twist, attempting to undulate out of Mark’s grasp. The younger holds fast, steady, wrapping his wet lips around Jungwoo’s clit and sucking gently. One of Jungwoo’s hands leaves Mark’s head to grasp at the sheets, chest heaving in pleasure.

Jungwoo bucks from underneath the heat of Mark’s mouth, beginning to grind his pussy hard against Mark’s mouth. Mark hums again, moving to curl his tongue inside of Jungwoo’s fluttering hole, his nose pressed deep into the short cropped pubic hairs. His moans are sweet and pretty, just like Jungwoo himself, and Mark finds his eyes slipping shut because he’s so content with his current position.

“Fuck, Mark,” Jungwoo pants, soft and raw, and Mark’s eyes fly open. His hands are back, carding through Mark’s hair again. “Yes—fuck, you look so pretty like this sweetheart. It’s so good baby. Fuck, please, Mark, please don’t stop—”

“God,” Mark mutters when he pulls away for a moment. Jungwoo’s pulling on his hair now, hips jerking unsteadily, and Mark can sense the orgasm before even Jungwoo knows it’s coming.

Jungwoo frantically grabs at his wrist, and Mark gets the message. He slides two fingers into Jungwoo’s wetness easily, and starts to pump them.

“How’s this?” Mark asks, and Jungwoo merely nods at him.

“It’s so good, baby boy. You’re making mommy feel so good,” Jungwoo says, and the praise strikes Mark and travels down his spine like an electric current. He pumps his fingers faster.

Jungwoo’s cunt clutches at Mark’s fingers for dear life, trying to draw them deeper than the shallow thrusts he was using. Mark obeys to the unspoken command, sheathing his fingers in Jungwoo’s tight heat, fingers pressing against the upper wall. He leans down and takes his clit into his mouth again while he searches for the one spot that will render Jungwoo boneless.

And Jungwoo—Jungwoo whines, helpless, thighs spreading wide on their own accord. His mouth is open and he’s panting, eyes lidded. “Oh—oh, oh f-fuck, oh my god—”

Mark moves his fingers a little faster, a little crooked, and Jungwoo’s toes begin to curl, and the muscles in his abdomen tighten. Mark pounds into him, Jungwoo’s pussy tightening around his fingers.

“Jesus fuck,” Jungwoo swears, taking it. He sobs and his back arches, then he starts to gush, squirting all over Mark’s mouth and Mark’s hand and his own thighs.

Mark is in shock, he hadn’t even known Jungwoo was capable of that. He keep his fingers moving, aiming to push Jungwoo to the brink of another orgasm, curling his fingers meaningfully when he hears Yukhei whine high in his throat beside him. Jungwoo is gripping his wrist and begging for mercy in a matter of seconds.

Mark lowers Jungwoo’s legs gently. His chest is heaving, and he looks up at Mark through lidded eyes, looking completely fucked out. Mark is unable to resist smiling, pressing a fond kiss to the inside of Jungwoo’s ankle.

“Are you going to let me take care of him for you?” Mark asks Jungwoo, and Yukhei whines at how Mark talked about him as if he were not there.

Jungwoo, while clearly no longer feeling dominant, shakes his head. “I want to help.”

Mark nods in understanding. “Xuxi, come here little pup.”

Yukhei keens, crawling over to where Mark was still kneeling on the floor. Mark pushes him backwards, and Yukhei lands on his back while the younger climbs up to straddle him on the bed. The kiss is filthy and wet, tasting of desperation and Jungwoo, but Yukhei adores it. His hands grab Mark’s impossibly tiny waist, and he is pleased to find that his fingertips can almost meet around his back.

Mark breaks the kiss to moan at the feeling of Yukhei’s calloused palms against his bare stomach. Suddenly, Yukhei is reminded that he’s hard, and Mark’s hard, their erections rubbing together in this position and driving him up a wall. Mark grinds his hips down, and Yukhei clutches him tighter out of reflex. His hips thrust upwards in retaliation, and Mark throws his head back. He leans down to kiss him again, but just ends up panting into his mouth with a renewed amount of desire.

“Wanna fuck you,” Mark says frankly. “Wanna stretch you open and fuck you until you cry.”

And god does Yukhei moan at that. Mark is such a typical bottom; tiny, sensitive and responsive. Yukhei has absolutely no idea what he’s like when he tops, and the possibilities, the mere potential of wrecking him that Mark has makes Yukhei feel lightheaded.

“Fuck,” Yukhei groans, hips canting upwards. “Yeah, okay, let’s do that.”

Mark presses a last fleeting kiss to Yukhei’s forehead before standing and retrieving lube from his bedside. It’s then that Yukhei realizes that Mark hasn’t taken off any of his clothes. The contrast is stark and almost a little embarrassing. Jungwoo, boneless and fucked out and naked; Yukhei, pliant and desperate and naked; and Mark, composed and in control and completely clothed.

Mark returns to the bed with the lube and places it on the bed next to Yukhei’s hip, then the older is gripping the front of his shirt and dragging him down for yet another kiss. “Off,” he mutters right underneath Mark’s ear, fingers playing with them hem of his white tee.

Mark grins brightly. “Aw, does the little baby want me to get undressed?”

It’s ridiculous. Yukhei is several months older than Mark, several centimeters taller and broader, yet he still nods his head eagerly, as if he were in a trance. Mark complies, pulling his shirt over his head, and Yukhei is quick to pull him closer by his waist. He presses a kiss to the area between Mark’s sternum and tummy, long arms reaching up to drag blunt nails down his back, aiming to express how desperate he really is.

Mark runs a hand through Yukhei’s hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp. “You’re really needy today, aren’t you pup?”

Yukhei nods, pulling Mark towards him to kiss him again. He kisses Mark over and over, whimpering pleas between each meeting of lips. Jungwoo observes from the side, intrigued, shifting to spread his legs when Yukhei starts to suck on Mark’s tongue.

Yukhei squirms the entire time Mark prepares him. He fucks himself down on Mark’s fingers, moaning at the addition of each new digit. He’s so desperate, so unbelievably pathetic, and Mark’s heart stutters while looking at him.

“Our little pup is so needy, Jungwoo. Look at him,” Mark says while pushing his three fingers in to the third knuckle. Yukhei’s eyes flutter shut at the sentence.

Jungwoo grins, legs still spread, fingers lazily dragging over his clit. “Mhm, he’s so precious. Like a dream.”

Yukhei, despite having fingers in his ass, blushes at the comments, grabbing one of his pillows and putting it over his face in pure embarrassment. Jungwoo laughs, taking it away.

“Ah ah ah,” he singsongs. “Mommy wants to see every single emotion Mark fucks out of you.”

“Speaking of that,” Mark begins, pulling his fingers out of Yukhei. The elder whines at the loss and Mark tries not to focus on how his hole flutters, empty. “Would you like me to use a condom?”

Yukhei looks scandalized. “God, no, Mark, what kind of question is that?”

He chuckles and stands, taking off his grey sweatpants. Yukhei watches with keen eyes, but then Jungwoo starts to pet him, fingers gentle, and Yukhei is melting into his touch.

“Puppy, is it okay if mommy rides you?”  
Yukhei damn near breaks his neck trying to nod, but Jungwoo is unsatisfied. “I need to hear you say it, sweetheart.”

“Please, mommy, ride me,” Yukhei begs, voice cracking, and Jungwoo smiles softly as he swings a leg over Yukhei’s hips. He slaps the head of Yukhei’s cock against his clit, then sinks down.

Yukhei whimpers, but he can’t help it. Jungwoo is so wet, so tight, walls spasming around him and it feels so impossibly good and Yukhei almost wants to cry. Then Mark’s pushing past his rim, and Yukhei definitely wants to cry.

He cannot see Mark’s face, as it is hidden by Jungwoo’s tall frame, but he hears the “holy shit” that comes out of Mark’s mouth and purposefully clenches around him. Mark’s hips jolt, and Yukhei smiles at the feeling.

Jungwoo starts rocking his hips and Yukhei can tell from the beginning that he isn’t going to last long. He knows Jungwoo is using him for his own pleasure but he doesn’t care. He likes it, he craves being used.

Mark starts to fuck into him and all the air gets punched out of Yukhei’s lungs. He hadn’t expected him to be so...gentle. Something about his filthy words earlier made Yukhei think Mark would raw him, rough and hard and merciless, but that’s not the case. Mark’s fucking him slowly, and instead it’s Jungwoo that’s bouncing up and down in Yukhei’s lap like an animal.

Yukhei sees Mark’s fingers reach into Jungwoo’s hair, pulling his head back. He presses tiny kisses into his neck, and Jungwoo’s back arches in pleasure.

Not enjoying not being in the center of attention, Yukhei’s hands travel to Jungwoo’s waist. He guides the motion of Jungwoo’s hips, prolonging each grind. Jungwoo sighs contentedly, and his voice pitches into a moan when Yukhei’s thumb brushes against his clit.

It’s a lot for Jungwoo to take in—Mark’s mouth against his neck, Mark’s chest pressed against his back, Yukhei’s thumb rubbing tiny circles on his clit, Yukhei’s cock filling him up in ways impossible to describe—and his vision goes black as he squirts again, all over Yukhei this time.

Jungwoo’s hole flutters when he dismounts Yukhei and goes to lay next to him. Mark sees, hand reaching to play with his clit before Jungwoo slaps it away.

“Asshole. I’m sensitive,” he whines. Mark laughs, hips stilling momentarily. The fraction of a second that he does is absolute torture for Yukhei, and he clenches around Mark in hopes to direct his attention elsewhere. It works, and Mark’s looking at him with wide, perplexed eyes. He’s actually really cute, and Yukhei decides in that moment that he wants to make Mark snap and lose his composure, just this one time.

“Mark, fuck me, please,” Yukhei begins to beg. “I need it.”

“Oh you need it?” Mark repeats, not even bothering to hide the amusement in his voice.

Yukhei is mortified by how shaky his voice sounds, even to his own ears. “Please please please, I need it so badly, Mark, please.”

Mark thrusts in particularly hard, hips slapping against the back of Yukhei’s thighs. The bed frame shakes in response, like a warning. “How’s this?” he asks.

The sudden roughness takes Yukhei by surprise, and he gasps shortly, back arching. “It’s good, so so good. More, please.”

Maybe it’s the way that Yukhei’s bottom lip trembles, but Mark thrusts into him again with the same amount of force. And again, and again. Mark’s fucking him hard, but still perfect, calculated. It isn’t enough.

It’s good though, Yukhei’s hot all over and blushing at the filthy sound of their skin meeting. Mark’s adorable when he’s concentrating and Yukhei opens his mouth to tell him.

“Mark—”

Yukhei is on his stomach in half a second. He’s shocked, not understanding how Mark flipped him over so quickly, and Jungwoo seems to be the same, judging by the small sound of surprise that escapes him.

Mark covers Yukhei’s mouth with his hand. “God, Xuxi, would you shut the fuck up?”

Yukhei’s eyes widen. Mark continues to fuck him, his chest flush against Yukhei’s back, but it’s rougher in this position.

“You’re so fucking whiny,” Mark complains. “Pathetic.”

Yukhei’s eyes slide shut at the degrading words. He is already ashamed of his neediness as it is, but hearing Mark verbalize it brings on a whole new wave of shame he wasn’t prepared for. He starts to grind his cock against the mattress, the friction coupled with Mark inside of him making him feel lightheaded.

Mark catches on to what he’s doing pretty fast, and he laughs in disbelief. “Such a desperate little puppy, Xuxi. Can’t even lay here and take my cock like you’re supposed to.”

Yukhei starts panting behind Mark’s hand, and his hips move faster. This...this is so different to how Mark was before and he has no idea what prompted it but he fucking loves it.

“Look at him, Jungwoo. Rutting against the mattress like a bitch in heat,” Mark says, voice hard. Yukhei melts at that, feeling the attention from another pair of eyes.

Mark removes his hand from Yukhei’s mouth to grab him by the hips, separating his cock from the mattress. The elder whines, already missing the friction, and Mark drags his nails up Yukhei’s thighs to shut him up.

“M-ark,” Yukhei attempts, but gets cut off when Mark starts pounding into him.  
It’s filthy and hot and everything Yukhei wants. Mark begins to push on his lower back, deepening the arch and it is this angle that allows Mark to find Yukhei’s prostate.

Yukhei collapses into the sheets, and tries, unsuccessfully, to prop himself up again on shaky arms. Mark is relentless, continuing to fuck into Yukhei with sharp snaps of his hips.

“Y-Yes Mark, fuck me just like that, please,” Yukhei sobs, body shuddering with the force of them.

“This is what you wanted, hm? Did the puppy want to be ruined just like this?”

“Yes, oh god Mark please fuck me, ruin me just like that,” Yukhei rambles, words slurred and choked by tears. “Use me Mark, use me use me use me please just fucking take me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Yukhei,” Mark grunts. “You and your fucking filthy mouth.”

Mark doesn’t ask, but Yukhei answers him anyway. “I’m yours,” he babbles mindlessly, mind unfocused, “I’m yours.”

Yukhei’s thighs are trembling, and Mark notices. “Fuck,” he swears once again, “why do you have to be so fucking hot?”

“I want you to cum inside,” Yukhei says abruptly. Mark flips him onto his back so he can look him in the face.

“Say it again,” Mark demands.

“I want you to cum inside me,” Yukhei says firmly, eyes candid and honest. His genuineness drives Mark insane, and Mark’s thrusts become sloppy in response. His grip on Yukhei’s waist is bruising, but the elder doesn’t care.

“Can I cum?” Yukhei asks, eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Had Mark been a weaker man, he would say yes, but he isn’t a weaker man, so he says—

“Cum for mommy, sweetheart,” except it’s not Mark that says it. Jungwoo is making his presence known again, spitting into his hand and stroking Yukhei in time with Mark’s thrusts.

Mark’s balls draw up and then he’s coming, shooting into the tightness of Yukhei’s ass. Yukhei does his best to clench around him, to milk him of every drop, and he does a pretty good job. The feeling of Mark emptying inside of him triggers Yukhei’s orgasm and he sobs as he comes all over Jungwoo’s hand.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just breathing and taking in what just happened. It’s Yukhei who speaks first. 

“Who’s cleaning up?”

Jungwoo yawns, tapping his mouth gently like cartoon characters do. “I came three times. I’m not getting up.”

They both turned to look at Mark, and he heaves a sigh as he stands up. He pulls on his sweatpants, and Jungwoo pouts.

“Show over so early?”

Mark shoots him the middle finger, and Jungwoo laughs, curling into Yukhei. Mark returns with a damp washcloth, wiping away the fluids and dabbing the sweat away. He’s especially gentle with Yukhei, kissing him all over his face and telling him how well he did. Yukhei flushes in innocent embarrassment, swatting his hands away.

“How are we all going to sleep in this bed?” Yukhei asks after the clean up is done and the washcloth discarded.

“We’ll make it work,” Jungwoo says, pulling Mark closer. “We always do.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the filthiest thing I’ve ever written goodbye
> 
> thank u for reading!!
> 
> 180507  
> -M


End file.
